Hetalia Axis Power: Ulang Tahun
by Marineblau12
Summary: Tak perlu deskripsi mendetail. Yang jadi fokus utamanya adalah, ternyata jiwa pedofil telah ada dan berkembang di nation-nation kuat terhadap para negara baru yang masih muda dan tak berdosa, sejak dari dulu kala. /Not so romantic one, but i hope you all enjoy/Fem!Nesia x Nethere


**Warn: AU, OOC, OC, Misstype, timeline yang agak amburadul dan sebagainya.**

**Disclaimer: Jika Hetalia adalah milikku, gak akan ada penname Marineblau12 di fandom ini. Tee hee**

**.**

**Hetalia Axis Power: Ulang Tahun**

.

_Sebuah fiksi untuk kado Indonesia._

.

.

_**It takes a long time to be come young.**_

_**-Pablo Picasso**_

.

.

[17 Agustus 2012]

Nesia melihat pantulan dirinya dari dinding kaca sebuah toko roti, lalu tersenyum.

Sebuah teori aneh masuk dan membuatnya memikirkan suatu ironi yang menggelikan; dia gadis muda berusia 67 tahun. Jika dia adalah manusia biasa, dia akan jadi individu keriput yang kulitnya telah longgar. Diam-diam, Nesia bersyukur dirinya adalah personifikasi yang tak akan mungkin mati.

Nesia melihat kembali dirinya dari dinding kaca; kali ini dengan rasa bangga.

Yah, bukan tanpa perjuangan dia bisa jadi dirinya yang sekarang.

.

"Hei, lihat yang kutemukan!"

Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, di suatu jaman di mana sebagian besar negara dipimpin oleh seorang raja, di tempat yang dipenuhi rumput liar yang tumbuh rendah, seorang pria berpakaian ksatria berlari kecil sambil menggendong seonggok daging hidup yang bergerak kecil untuk bisa lepas dari genggamannya.

"Apa?" yang lain menyahut.

"Lihat anak kecil ini! Dia kaya!" soraknya riang sambil memamerkan giwang mungil dari emas murni yang mengitari pergelangan tangan kecil yang kecoklatan, mengundang rasa iri serta dengki dari rekan yang ada di dekatnya.

"Berikan padaku!" Spain yang ada di situ langsung menarik bocah perempuan yang berusia sekitar dua tahun itu, "Dia milikku sekarang." Katanya sambil tertawa puas sementara lengannya melingkar protektif di bahu si gadis cilik berambut hitam. Hatinya bersorak girang sambil bernyanyi.

'Andai aku jadi kayaaa, punya uang berjuta-juta~'

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" sosok lain tiba-tiba ikut bergabung.

Nyanyian Spain berhenti.

"Neth?"

"Hmh…" pria bercodet itu melirik ke arah perhiasan manis yang dikenakan si gadis kecil, matanya berkilat nakal, lalu tanpa peringatan mengambil sang bayi dan langsung membawanya pergi.

Spain bahkan tak sanggup untuk berkedip.

"Emaskuuu!"

Beberapa pria tidak tertarik kepada seorang wanita gadis kecil yang bahkan belum bisa bicara hanya karena luapan ketertarikan. Ada hal yang 'lebih' dari itu. Apalagi jika mereka hidup di jaman mengerikan yang diberi nama Merkantilisme.

It's all about money.

Atau paling tidak, dalam fiksi ini… emas.

.

"Nes?"

Nesia berkedip, kini bayangannya di cermin tidak sendiri. Sesosok pria berambut pirang kecoklatan berdiri di sebelahnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Rambutnya yang naik tertiup angin dan melambai sedikit.

"Ya?"

"Selamat ulang tahun!" sosok itu nyengir lebar.

Nesia tertegun sebentar, sedikit terkejut atas ucapan yang tiba-tiba. Netherland, pria bercodet yang usianya telah tua namun perpenampilan sangat cukup keren ini, akhirnya mau mengakuinya.

Tidak, tidak. Bukan sebagai _Maleische Archipel, _tidak juga sebagai_ Nederlandsch Oost Indie_, atau sebutan-sebutan lain yang dulu sering dia sematkan pada Nesia.

Kali ini Nethere memanggilnya Nesia. Indonesia.

Nama kebanggaannya.

Nesia merasa nafasnya lempang meski tanpa permen pelega tenggorokan.

.

"Siapa namanya?"

Arthur muncul dari balik punggung Neth tiba-tiba, menatap ingin tahu balita berambut hitam yang tertidur nyaman di lengan si Belanda. Alis tebalnya berkerut dan merapat. "Indunesia?" gumamnya pelan, "Ah! Bagaimana menurutmu? Indunesia?" tanyanya cepat. Arthur terlihat begitu senang.

"Tidak," Nethere menyahut, "Namanya adalah _Indie_." Dia tersenyum miring, "_Nederlandsch Oost Indie_."

"_Indie_…? Entah kenapa namanya mirip adikku."

"Sejak kapan kau punya adik bernama _Indie_?" Nethere menyelidik tak suka.

"Tidak, namanya bukan _Indie_. Dia, India." Arthur menjawab, dan entah sejak kapan, sosok balita berambut ikal dan berkulit sedikit lebih gelap dari bayi di gendongan Nethere telah bersandar di kaki panjang si jangkung Arthur. Dengan mata sedihnya yang besar dia menarik-narik bahan celana personifikasi negara Inggris itu, membuat Arthur berlutut untuk menyejajarkan tinggi mereka. "Ada apa, Love?" lalu dia memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup sekilas pipi yang telah basah karena air mata.

Wajah Nethere memerah, dengan takut-takut dia melirik sosok damai yang masih memejamkan matanya. Pemuda tua itu memajukan sedikit wajahnya dengan hati-hati, lalu dalam satu kedipan mata kemudian…

Chu!

Tak perlu deskripsi mendetail. Yang jadi fokus utamanya adalah, ternyata jiwa pedofil telah ada dan berkembang di nation-nation kuat terhadap para negara baru yang masih muda dan tak berdosa, sejak dari dulu kala.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana merdeka?"

Indonesia membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa menjawab. Beberapa detik terlewat begitu saja. suara mereka hilang tertelan berisik baling-baling kipas yang menggantung di langit-langit. Seorang pramusaji datang dan menghidangkan secangkir kopi hitam milik Nethere dan teh pesanan Nesia. Pramusaji itu pergi, dan mereka masih terdiam.

Nesia menghela nafas sebelum meraih cangkirnya, kemudian tersenyum pada bayangannya sendiri di mug marmer berwarna putih. Ah, akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali tersenyum. "Merdeka itu… menegangkan."

"Hah?"

"Iya," Nesia sedikit tertawa, "Kau tahu, menentukan masa depan sendiri, berjalan sendiri, dan dipenuhi oleh ketidakpastian. Aku kadang takut menatap masa depan, tapi… rasanya juga menyenangkan jika kita bisa melakukan apa yang kita mau tanpa ada orang lain yang memerintah." Nesia melihat Nethere yang tertunduk, dan dia buru-buru meralat ucapannya, "Maaf! Tidak bermaksud apa-apa, Neth. Hanya saja, yah… kau tahu?" suaranya semakin pelan dan hampir menghilang.

"Iya," Nethere kembali mengangkat wajahnya, "Aku tahu," lalu tersenyum.

.

Dulu… dulu sekali, Nethere pernah marah karena _Indie_nya bukanlah seorang yang menurut. Bocah yang telah tumbuh itu terlalu kritis dan ingin tahu, dan hal itu juga membuatnya selalu menentang kata-kata Nethere. Pemuda itu marah dan membanting pintu, lalu berjalan cepat dengan kaki menghentak-hentak ke kamar Nesia yang terkunci. Tanpa bicara, dia mendobraknya.

Tatapan marah Nesia adalah hal yang menyambutnya.

"Kenapa kau mengganti namamu?" tuntutnya lantang, tapi _Indie_ tidak akan kalah.

"Karena aku menyukainya. Indonesia. Tidakkah itu bagus?" gadis itu menantang balik. Rambutnya berkibar karena angin yang masuk dari jendela, "Dan tolong, jangan mendobrak kamar ini. Tak tahukah kau kalau perbuatan itu melanggar privasi?"

"Cih! Privasi? Siapa yang mengajarkanmu kata-kata itu?" bentaknya marah.

Sejurus kemudian, dia telah menyudutkan _Indie_nya di dinding bata yang dingin.

"Aku tidak suka dibantah."

"Aku ingin merdeka!" jerit Indonesia.

.

"Dulu kau sering sekali berteriak padaku," ujar sosok pirang jabrik yang duduk di hadapan Nesia, "Dulu, aku sering sekali marah padamu."

"Dulu aku masih muda, masih penuh gejolak."

"Sekarang pun kau masih muda, bukan?"

Hening lagi. Nethere menyeruput kopinya hingga setengah, Nesia melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Kafe yang mereka datangi semakin sepi. Tak ada pengunjung selain mereka. Sisanya cuma para pekerja yang memang selalu ada di sana.

Telunjuk kanan Nesia berputar mengitari bibir mugnya, "Aku sedang berusaha," katanya, "untuk bisa jadi nation mapan seperti kalian para negara-negara maju."

Neth mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

"Tapi Neth," Nesia memberi jeda sejenak, lalu menarik tehnya tepat di depan mulutnya, "Aku lihat kau semakin dewasa," dia tersenyum, lalu meminum tehnya.

Neth terdiam.

Sinar jingga mentari menelusup masuk dan membentur wajah asing yang tertegun. Nesia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada lawan bicara yang duduk dan belum bicara, "Kau tidak lagi terlalu emosional dan bisa menahan diri. Kau…" Nesia terlihat agak ragu, "… jadi terlihat keren." Sudut bibirnya yang kaku tertarik ke atas sebelum melempar pandangannya lagi ke luar.

"Kau juga…" si jabrik akhirnya ikut buka suara, "… lebih kalem sekarang. Semakin mirip dengan seorang _Lady_."

"Ya, bukankah usiaku bertambah satu, hari ini?" Nesia menanggapi dengan nada main-main. Kepalanya terjulur ke depan, sekedar berniat memojokkan Nethere. Tapi tindakan pemuda itu justru di luar perkiraan Nesia.

"Benar. Selamat ulang tahun!" Neth berseru senang sebelum maju dan mengecup pelan pipi Nesia yang langsung memerah. Membuat gadis Asia Tenggara itu membatu di tempatnya.

Well, sepertinya ada hal yang tak akan pernah berubah dari seorang Netherland meski waktu telah berpuluh tahun melaju.

.

"Dasar pedofilll!" dan Nesia yang tersadar segera menghantam bekas motherlandnya dengan bogem mentah yang begitu keras. Wajah Nethere menghantam dinding. Sebuah lebam yang agak besar terpatri manis di pipinya.

Pasti sakit.

.

**Owari**

.

_**To think:**_

Pedofil dapat menyebabkan memar, serangan jantung, impotensi, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin.

Waspadalah! Waspadalah!

.

_**Curcolan Author:**_

Selamat menjelang Ulang Tahun buat negaraku tersayang, Indonesia.

Dirgahayu yang ke-67 tahun. Semoga ke depannya semakin hebat, kuat, dan berdiri tegak serta sejajar dengan bangsa lain yang telah lebih dulu maju. Semoga semakin damai, dewasa, gak ada konflik yang gak penting, dan semakin bersatu padu untuk jadi bangsa yang unggul.

Spesial credit buat _tante_ Wiki yang mengingatkanku lagi tentang kilasan sejarah Indonesia._ Good bless Wikipedia!_

Terima kasih juga buat para pembaca yang merelakan waktunya untuk singgah.

Salam MERDEKA!

.

_**Ps:**__ Fiksi lain untuk kado ulang tahun Indonesia akan dipublish tepat pada 17 Agustus nanti. Jika berkenan, silahkan teman-teman mampir dan melihatnya di arsip FHI pada tanggal itu… _


End file.
